vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezreal
|-|Ezreal= |-|Arcade Ezreal= |-|Pulsefire Ezreal= |-|Star Guardian Ezreal= Summary |-|Original Lore=A dashing adventurer, unknowingly gifted in the magical arts, Ezreal raids long-lost catacombs, tangles with ancient curses, and overcomes seemingly impossible odds with ease. His courage and bravado knowing no bounds, he prefers to improvise his way out of any situation, relying partially on his wits, but mostly on his mystical Shuriman gauntlet, which he uses to unleash devastating arcane blasts. One thing is for sure—whenever Ezreal is around, trouble isn’t too far behind. Or ahead. Probably everywhere. |-|Star Guardian Lore=Before he was awakened by the First Star, Ezreal was a born explorer with boundless curiosity for the world around him, and becoming a Star Guardian only served to further fuel his appetite for discovery. Now, the universe is his uncharted map, the stars his destinations. As a newcomer to the team, his energy can be both refreshing and annoying to his teammates. The burdens of being a Star Guardian are lost on him—he’d rather focus his energy on solving the exciting mysteries of the galaxy. During the team’s travels, he has been known to wander off without notice, but always returning when he is most needed. For the time being, though, a certain pink-haired Guardian from another team has caught his attention... Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 6-B | Low 7-C, 2-C via hax | 4-B Name: Ezreal, Jarro Lightfeather, The Prodigal Explorer, Grandmaster Explorer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (In his early 20's) Classification: Human, Cartographer, Grandmaster Explorer of Piltover | Arcade Novice | Chrono Fugitive | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Short-range Teleportation |-|Arcade=All powers as base plus Data Manipulation (All Arcade champions are capable of directly damaging and destroying the coding that makes up everything) |-|Pulsefire=All powers as base plus Flight, Hologram projection, Time Travel, Causality Manipulation (Via Time Travel), Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, and Acausality (Type 1, Has repeatedly been unaffected by the destruction and erasure of entire concepts from the past and is able to interact with his paradox self with no repercussions) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Flight, Spaceflight, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Small Country level (Can fight on par with the Battle Bosses, Comparable to Arcade Miss Fortune) | Small Town level+ (Comparable to his base form), Low Multiverse level via hax (Able to create temporal disturbances and unstable time loops with his presence, can rewrite the past of a timeline, causing future timelines to become unstable and potentially collapse altogether through his time travel, can erase entire concepts, such as dinosaurs and headshots, by traveling back in time and destroying them in the past. Stated to have accidentally destroyed multiple universes in the past), His Pulsefire Cannon ignores conventional durability (The energy from his Pulsefire Cannon causes temporal dispersion) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Xer'Sai, which should be comparable to the fodder Voidborn capable of keeping up with Ascendants, Iceborn, and Aspects) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Small Country Class | Small Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Country level | Small Town level+ | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least dozens of meters with most spells, At least several kilometers with Trueshot Barrage Standard Equipment: Ne'Zuk's Gauntlet | Ne'Zuk's Gauntlet | Pulsefire Armor (Cybernetically enhanced armor), PEARL (Pulsefire AI) | Ne'Zuk's Gauntlet, Yuuto (His familiar) Intelligence: High (Has a photographic memory and a learning capacity described as being able to simply absorb information. At a young age he was able to easily learn advanced cartography, hextech mechanics, and the ancient histories of Runeterra and pass advanced exams on said subjects with little to no preparation time) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rising Spell Force:' Ezreal gains 10% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds every time he hits a target with his abilities, stacking up to 5 times. *'Mystic Shot:' Ezreal fires a bolt of energy in a line that, upon impact with an enemy, deals physical damage, applies on-hit effects and reduces all of his cooldowns by 1 second. *'Essence Flux:' Ezreal fires an orb that sticks to first champion, epic monster, or structure hit for 4 seconds. Hitting the target with an ability or basic attack detonates the orb, dealing magic damage. *'Arcane Shift:' Ezreal blinks to the target location and fires a homing bolt that deals magic damage to the nearest enemy. *'Trueshot Barrage:' After gathering energy for 1 second, Ezreal fires an energy missile that travels in a line across the whole map, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. Key: Base | Arcade | Pulsefire | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4